we_the_people_mock_governmentfandomcom-20200215-history
National Election Emergency Security Act of 2019
=AN ACT to outlaw the Libretarian National Shackists (LNS) Party, to prohibit members of organizations affiliated with the Libretarian National Shackists Party from serving in certain representative capacities, and for other purposes.= August 22, 2019 Be it enacted by the Senate and the House of Representatives of WTP in Congress assembled, SECTION 1. SHORT TITLE. This Act may be cited as the “National Emergency Electoral Security Act of 2019”. SEC. 2. FINDINGS. The Congress hereby finds and declares that the Libretarian National Shackists (LNS) Party of the United States, although purportedly a political party, is in fact an instrumentality of a conspiracy to overthrow the Government of the United States. It constitutes an authoritarian dictatorship within a republic, demanding for itself the rights and privileges accorded to political parties, but denying to all others the liberties guaranteed by the Constitution. Unlike political parties, which evolve their policies and programs through public means, by the reconciliation of a wide variety of individual views, and submit those policies and programs to the electorate at large for approval or disapproval, the policies and programs of the LNS Party are secretly prescribed for it by the foreign leaders of the world Communist movement. Its members have no part in determining its goals, and are not permitted to voice dissent to party objectives. Unlike members of political parties, members of the LNS Party are recruited for indoctrination with respect to its objectives and methods, and are organized, instructed, and disciplined to carry into action slavishly the assignments given them by their hierarchical chieftains. Unlike political parties, the Communist Party acknowledges no constitutional or statutory limitations upon its conduct or upon that of its members. The LNS Party is relatively small numerically, and gives scant indication of capacity ever to attain its ends by lawful political means. The peril inherent in its operation arises not from its numbers, but from its failure to acknowledge any limitation as to the nature of its activities, and its dedication to the proposition that the present constitutional Government of the United States ultimately must be brought to ruin by any available means, including resort to force and violence. Holding that doctrine, its role as the agency of a hostile foreign power renders its existence a clear present and continuing danger to the security of the United States. It is the means whereby individuals are seduced into the service of the world Communist movement, trained to do its bidding, and directed and controlled in the conspiratorial performance of their revolutionary services. Therefore, the LNS Party should be outlawed. SEC. 3. PROSCRIBED ORGANIZATIONS. In General.—The LNS Party, or any successors of such party regardless of the assumed name, whose object or purpose is to overthrow the Government of the United States, or the government of any State, Territory, District, or possession thereof, or the government of any political subdivision therein by force and violence, are not entitled to any of the rights, privileges, and immunities attendant upon legal bodies created under the jurisdiction of the laws of the United States or any political subdivision thereof; and whatever rights, privileges, and immunities which have heretofore been granted to said party or any subsidiary organization by reason of the laws of the United States or any political subdivision thereof, are hereby terminated, and the Federal Election Commission shall deregister them. Furthermore.—Whoever knowingly and willfully becomes or remains a member of (1) the LNS Party, or (2) any other organization sharing the ideology of the LNS Party and having for one of its purposes or objectives the establishment, control conduct, seizure, or overthrow of the Government of the United States, or the government of any State or political subdivision thereof, by the use of force, violence, or any other means, with knowledge of the purpose or objective of such organization shall be subject to all the provisions and penalties of the Internal Security Act of 1950, as amended, as a member of a "LNS-action" organization. Department of Justice Determination.—In determining membership or participation in the LNS Party or any other organization defined in this Act, or knowledge of the purpose or objective of such party or organization, the Attorney General, shall consider evidence, if presented, as to whether the accused person: Has been listed to his knowledge as a member in any book or any of the lists, records, correspondence, or any other document of the organization; Has made a financial contribution or contributions to the organization in dues, assessments, loans, or in any other form; Has made himself subject to the discipline of the organization in any form whatsoever; Has executed orders, plans, or directives of any kind of the organization; Has acted as an agent, courier, messenger, correspondent, organizer, or in any other capacity on behalf of the organization; Has conferred with officers or other members of the organization on behalf of any plan or enterprise of the organization; Has been accepted to his knowledge as an officer or member of the organization or as one to be called upon for services by other officers or members of the organization; Has written, spoken or in any other way communicated by signal, semaphore, sign, or in any other form of communication orders, directives, or plans of the organization; Has prepared documents, pamphlets, leaflets, books, or any other type of publication in behalf of the objectives and purposes of the organization; Has mailed, shipped, circulated, distributed, delivered, or in any other way sent or delivered to others material or propaganda of any kind on behalf of the organization; Has advised, counseled or in any other way imparted information, suggestions, recommendations to officers or members of the organization or to anyone else in behalf of the objectives of the organization; Has indicated by word, action, conduct, writing or in any other way a willingness to carry out in any manner and to any degree the plans, designs, objectives, or purposes of the organization; Has indicated by word, action, conduct, writing or in any other way membership, affiliation, or association with the organization. Has after the enactment of this Act in any other way participated in the activities, planning, actions, objectives, or purposes of the organization; The enumeration of the above subjects of evidence on membership or participation in the LNS Party or any other organization as above defined, shall not limit the inquiry into and consideration of any other subject of evidence on membership and participation as herein stated. SEC. 4. LNS-INFILTRATED ORGANIZATIONS. Section 3 of the Subversive Activities Control Act of Definitions. 1950 (50 U. S. C. 782) is amended by inserting, immediately after paragraph (4) thereof, the following new paragraph: "(4A) The term 'LNS-infiltrated organization' means any organization in the United States (other than a LNS-action organization or a LNS-front organization) which (A) is substantially directed, dominated, or controlled by an individual or individuals who are, or who within three years have been actively engaged in, giving aid or support to a LNS-action organization, an LNS foreign government, or the world LNS movement referred to in section 2 of this title, and (B) is serving, or within three years has served, as a means for (i) the giving of aid or support to any such organization, government, or movement, or (ii) the impairment of the military strength of the United States or its industrial capacity to furnish logistical or other material support required by its Armed Forces: Provided however That any labor organization which is an affiliate in good standing of a national federation or other labor organization whose policies and activities have been directed to opposing LNS organizations, any LNS foreign government, or the world LNS movement, shall be presumed prima facie not to be a 'LNS-infiltrated organization'." Paragraph (5) of such section is amended to read as follows: "(5) The term 'LNS organization' means any LNS-action organization, LNS-front organization, or LNS-infiltrated organization." SEC. 5. DESIGNATION AND PETITION. Whenever the President, Secretary of War, Director of National Intelligence, Attorney General has reason to believe that any organization is an LNS organization with regard to this Act, they may designate the organization as such. Any organization which has been designated under this section to be an LNS organization with regard to this Act may, within six months after such determination, file with the Department of Justice and serve upon the Attorney General a petition for a determination that such organization is no longer an LNS organization with regard to this Act. SEC. 6. AMENDMENT TO SECTION 1021. Section 1021(b)(2) of the National Defense Authorization Act for Fiscal Year 2012 is amended to read as follows: “(2) A person who was a part of or substantially supported al-Qaeda, the Taliban, or associated forces that are engaged in hostilities against the United States or its coalition partners, including any person who has committed a belligerent act or has directly supported such hostilities in aid of such enemy forces, or a person who is a member of or who has affiliated with the Libretarian National Shackists (LNS) Party or other LNS organizations as designated by the National Emergency Electoral Security Act of 2019.” SEC. 7. PROHIBITION FROM ELECTED OR APPOINTED OFFICE. Any person determined by the President, Attorney General, Secretary of War, or Director of National Intelligence to be a member of or affiliated with the LNS Party or any other LNS organization as designated by this Act shall be prohibited from seeking and/or serving in any elected or appointed public office of the United States, federal, state, local, or otherwise. SEC. 8. BANNING AUTHORITY. The President shall have the authority to ban or kick any person determined to be a member of or affiliated with the LNS Party or any other LNS organization as designated by this Act from the We The People Government Sim server and from any regional servers of WTP.